Elena and Jeremy on Jerry Springershow
by Mineola
Summary: Jeremy and Elena decide to go on the Jerry Springer show to tell Elena all about vampires, but things heat up between the two, very quickly.


Jerry: today on the Jerry Springer show we have a bit of family drama. So let's bring up the 2 Gilbert kids from Mystic Falls.

Audience: *clapping*

Jeremy and Elena: *walk up the stage and thae a seat*

Jerry: So Elena and Jeremy welcome, I understand that you are here because you are hiding a big secret from you aunt and guardian, is that correct?

Elena: Thank you Jerry, and yes that is correct, but we don't want to live this lie anymore so we want to tell her

Jeremy: *pouting* Nuhuh! You want to tell her, I don't want to because she won't allow me to fight vampires then.

Elena: Jerr, not everything is about you. Don't you see that _I_ totally hate having to keep secrets from aunt Jenna?

Jeremy: So it's about you then is it Elena? *getting irritated* Why is it always about you? Even when we're not on TVD but on a totally different show, it always has to be about you!

Elena: What are you talking about Jer? The show is called the [img]vampire[/img] diaries, it's about vampires and stuff, not _just_ about me. It's not my fautl the writers didn't incule you in the previous ep you know.

Jeremy: Everything is about you Elena, there is almost no one in our entire freaking town who doesn't need you, romantically or otherwise!

Audience: BOOOO Elena dramaqueen!

Elena: *starts yelling* I AM NOT A DRAMA QUEEN, see what you made them do Jeremy! Now everyone thinks I am a dramaqueen who wants to be the center of attention

Jeremy: Well don't you? *raises eyebrow*

Elena: NO off course not, why do you think I went to go kill myself? To be famous? No to keep you safe!

Jeremy: Uhm don't you mean so that Damon and Stefan could go save you? Because you knew they would, and now everyone thinks your this selfless person, but I know better than that!

Audience: Jeremy! Jeremy! *stamp feet*

Jerry: *scratches his head* I thought the sibling rivalry epp was tomorrow?  
Oh well Ladies and gentlemen it's time for a commercial break, later on we will see if we'll ever get to the point of telling aunt Jenna.

*commercial break*

*end of commercial break*  
*first shot- Elena's hair is messed up and Jeremy has a bloody lip*

Jerry: Welcome back people, we had a little disagreement before the commercial break but that's taken care of. So let's welcome Jeremy's and Elena's Aunt Jenna.

Audience: *applaudes*

Jenna: Hey Jerry, why am I here exactly and OMG you guys why do you like like that, who do I need to beat up? *stands up looking around*

Audience: ooooohh

Elena: No one aunt Jenna, Jer and I just had a disagreement *her eyes getting tearfull* he said I was an attentionseeker.

Jenna: Jeremy! *hugs Elena* you know how fragile Elena is, don't say things like that to her!

Jeremy: *rolls eyes*

Jerry: Riiiight *cocks eyebrow* but that's not what we're here for Jenna, the kids have something to tell you.

Jenna: Really well spit it out you guys, I thought we didn't keep secrets in this family?

Elena: Well aunt Jenna, there are vampires in Mystic Falls...

Jeremy interjects: And werewolves.

Elena: I was getting to that part Jer. So yeah vampires and werewolves, and Stephan, Damon, Caroline and that guy Elijah you let in once are vampires. And Mason and Tyler and that new chick Jules are werewolves.

Jenna: Elena hun, maybe the stress of coming on this show has proven a bit much, let's go home *taps on the side of her head to the audience*

Audience: *Laughs*

Jerry: No Jenna, they're actually telling the truth

*big screen shows part of ep 2.12*

Jenna: *raging* OMG HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN, HOW CAN YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!

Jeremy: Relax aunt Jenna, everything is cool, nothing will change.

Jenna: Nothing will change? we'll see about that mister. You're both grounded and you can not see those crazy vamps again, I mean it. And I am leaving, will someone please get my BF Alaric so he can drive me home?

Jerry: Well sure, let's bring out Alaric.

Alaric: *entering stage, looking really uncomfortable*

Jenna: Ric hun you're not gonna believe this, there are vampires in Mystic Falls and those two have been hiding it from me, can you believe that?

Alaric: Well Jenna, hehe, funny story, actually I have known ever since before I moved here, and never mentioned it to you.

Jenna: You what!

Jenna: *flies over to Alaric and jumps him and starts pulling his hair and screams*  
YOU EFFING BASTARD!

Security: *runs on stage and tries to seperate Jenna from Alaric*

Jenna: *with Alaric's wigg in hand* Well Alaric... Now I don't feel so bad for also inviting John...

Jerry: And on that note this show will end, stay tuned for previews of tomorrow's episode, where we will see what will happen if two women sleep with the same two guys and they don't know this from each other.


End file.
